Jego historia
by Nigra
Summary: Tłumaczenie "His Story". HP/SS slash


Tytuł oryginału: His Story  
Link do oryginału: .net/s/6267942/1/  
Autor: MorganaMoore  
Zgoda: jest i to bardzo entuzjastyczna:)  
Tłumacz: Nigra  
Beta: Lonely  
Rating: +15  
Otrzeżenia: tylko jedno: nie będzie happy endu, cały fick ma raczej przygnębiający charakter. A, no i może jeszcze to, że mam beznadziejny nawyk tłumaczenia słowo w słowo. Wybaczcie, pracuję nad tym.

Jego historia

Tramwaj grzechocze tam i z powrotem w rytmie, który swoim kołysaniem wprowadza pasażerów w letarg. Stojący z tyłu mężczyzna patrzy w okno, na obrazy rozmazywane przez deszcz. Każde miejsce posiada własną historię, a on często zastanawia się nad tymi ludźmi i ich życiem. Ludźmi, których nigdy nie spotkał. Których nigdy już nie spotka. Rozumie, w jaki sposób nagromadzenie decyzji i możliwości spotkań dostarczyły treści tym historiom. Jego własna historia, jego opowieść jest poprzetykana złymi wyborami i dobrymi intencjami. Jego opowieść wyraża ubolewanie. Jego historia doprowadziła go tutaj, do tego miejsca, w tym czasie.

Jest przemoczony. Pogoda w mugolskiej części Anglii nie jest bardziej życzliwa dla jego wiekowych kości, niż w jego świecie. Wypomina sobie, że teraz to jest jego świat. Jego długi przeciwdeszczowy płaszcz jest nadal czymś bardziej podobnym do peleryny niż do płaszcza. To jedyne ustępstwo w tym świecie. Och, i jeszcze różdżka schowana w kieszeni, wszytej w rękawie. Nie używa jej. Nie, od kiedy odszedł.

Jest zmęczony i garbi się z przygnębieniem. Tramwaj zwalnia, on stawia krok naprzód aby utrzymać równowagę. Ciche dźwięki muzyki płyną przez otwarte drzwi. Bębnienie wybija ponury ton kiedy opuszcza pojazd. Jego serce goni ten bas jak dziecko biegnące za Flecistą z Hameln*. On nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Wie jedynie, że musi się napić.

Po szybkim zerknięciu, czy jest to bezpieczne, przechodzi na drugą stronę ulicy. Omija kałuże, w których odbijają się czerwienie i błękity neonów, świecących wzdłuż drogi. Przeskakuje jedną z tych większych kałuż, które zbierają się na chodniku. Wchodzi do baru. Mgiełka dymu uderza w niego, a on zanurza się w nią i szuka stolika.

Siada z tyłu i wyciąga paczkę papierosów z wewnętrznej kieszeni. Zsuwa z ramion mokry płaszcz i przewiesza go przez krzesło stojące obok. Miękka brązowa marynarka, którą nosi pod spodem jest sucha, mimo to kołnierz czarnego golfu lekko wilgotny. Czuje, jak z jego ciemnych włosów związanych na karku, kapie woda, cieknąc szlakiem wzdłuż pleców.

Kelnerka podchodzi i mężczyzna zamawia kufel piwa. Kobieta odchodzi, a on zapala papierosa. Bada swoje otoczenie; lata szpiegowania uczyniły go szczególnie wyczulonym. Pomieszczenie jest ciemne, w najdalszym kącie znajduje się mała scena. Stoją tam dwa taborety z gitarami i mała perkusja. Ma nadzieję, że muzyka będzie dobra, kiedy przygląda się innym stałym klientom. Tłum jest mieszanką ludzi młodych oraz tych, w średnim wieku. Jest w nich pewna nuta desperacji.

Nie rozpoznaje nikogo. Zresztą, nie spodziewał się tego.

Chwyta kufel, odkładając papierosy. Bierze pełen uznania łyk i pochyla się w stronę zespołu, ponownie wchodzącego na scenę. Słabe światło świeci, kiedy młody mężczyzna z czupryną włosów tak czarnych, że w świetle niemal granatowych, wychodzi. Siada na stołku z jedną nogą opartą o szczebel, na udach jego zgiętych nóg naciąga się materiał wytartych dżinsów. Przewiesza pasek gitary przez ramię i dostosowuje mikrofon. Z jego ust wystaje papieros, kiedy dostraja instrument a następnie zamienia kilka słów z basistą siedzącym po jego lewej stronie. Za nimi perkusista cicho wystukuje rytm, czekając na rozpoczęcie występu.

Gitarzysta podnosi głowę, więc jego profil jest teraz widoczny. Mężczyzna siedzący przy stoliku, wstrzymuje na moment oddech, doświadczając psychicznego wstrząsu, po chwili zapala kolejnego papierosa. Znał go. W tamtym życiu.

Gitarzysta rozgląda się i jego szmaragdowe oczy patrzą prosto na niego.

To on. Dwadzieścia lat życia wśród mugoli i teraz, w tej obskurnej knajpce, te oczy odnalazły jego. Pochyla się z powrotem w głąb ciemności, chcąc widzieć, nie będąc jednocześnie widzianym. Może teraz obserwować pozostając anonimowym, jak gitarzysta jest oślepiany przez światła sceny, relaksuje się dopiero kiedy niskie tony wydobywają się z bębnów.

Gitarzysta wyrzuca niedopałek do popielniczki stojącej za nim.

– Chciałbym podziękować wszystkim za przybycie tu dzisiejszego wieczoru. Widzę mnóstwo znajomych twarzy, a także kilka nowych. Mam nadzieję, że was nie zawiedziemy. To będzie nasz ostatni występ na dzisiaj. Nasz kolejny utwór jest osobliwy.

Palce gitarzysty zaczynają wygrywanie melodii, która sprawia, że w pomieszczeniu zalega cisza. Jego głowa kołysze się w przód i w tył, jakby to muzyka nim sterowała. Zamyka oczy. Każdy ze słuchaczy skoncentrowany jest na małej grupce na końcu pubu. Severus jest zahipnotyzowany tekstem piosenki i zszokowany jego pochodzeniem.

_Twarde serca biją jednym rytmem, ścierając się jak fale_

_Rozdarcie na brzegu, przekształcenie świata_

_Zimne serca prowadzi jeden rytm i ty jesteś panem ich_

_Czas zabił muzykę ale te uderzenia nigdy się nie skończą_

_Rytm tej piosenki sprawia, że życie toczy się dalej_

_Zimne serca prowadzi jeden rytm, teraz topiony twoim ciepłem_

Oczy Harry'ego są zamknięte, tylko kącik jego ust unosi się w górę, kiedy śpiewa.

_Przyszedłem do ciebie, mój przyjacielu i stałeś się moim kochankiem_

_Utuliłeś mnie, łagodząc koszmary_

_Ujarzmiłeś dziką bestię_

_Patrzyłem jak śpisz. Uchwyciłem twoją dłoń, ty uchwyciłeś moje serce_

Severus zatraca się w słowach. Jego świat, ich świat tłoczy się w tym ciemnym mugolskim barze. Widzi kilka par, stojących na krawędzi parkietu, trzymających się za ręce i kołyszących w rytm muzyki. Odstawia swoje piwo i idzie do baru. Zamawia whisky i wraca na miejsce. Powraca do słuchania piosenki, paląc kolejnego papierosa i popijając drinka.

Dwadzieścia minut później Severus czuje się kompletnie zniszczony. Nie może sobie przypomnieć kiedy ostatni raz czuł się tak niepewnie.

To nie prawda.

Pamięta.

Nie może uwierzyć, że Severus jest tutaj, w tym barze. Tak często widział go od tyłu i tak często okazywało się to tylko złudzeniem, kiedy odwracał się aby ukazać nie ten kolor oczu, nie ten zakrzywiony nos, nie te kości policzkowe... nie tą twarz. Rany, które pozostawił w chwili śmierci, otwierają się ponownie za każdym razem. Nawet po dwudziestu latach, serce Harry'ego nadal pełne jest nadziei.

I teraz on tu jest. Te same kości policzkowe, ta sama barwa ust.

Siedzi. Harry nie czeka na zaproszenie.

– Żyjesz. – Przesuwa szklankę whisky po stole. Oferta.

Nie ma w tym żadnego pytania. Nie ma wyrzutu, tylko proste stwierdzenie. Severus patrzy w oczy, kiedyś tak dobrze mu znane.

– Tak.

Harry kiwa głową i wyciąga papierosa z jego paczki. Nagły rozbłysk płomienia na krótko rozświetla jego twarz i Severus widzi wszystkie lata, które minęły.

– Przepraszam. – Słowa doprowadzają do spotkania oczu Severusa z jego, szuka w nich źródła przeprosin. Nie pyta o nic, ale czeka na ciąg dalszy. Zaciąga się papierosem i powoli wydycha dym, kiedy Severus kontynuuje: – Wojna. Wojna mnie zmieniła. Nas. Wszystkich. Byłem twoim nauczycielem... Ja...

Harry ponownie kiwa głową. – Nie byłem dzieckiem. Nie zrobiłeś niczego, czego bym nie chciał.

Severus odwraca wzrok i spogląda ponad tłumem. Nie wierzy słowom. – Nigdy?

– Nie żałuję tego Severusie. – Harry czeka aż czarne oczy spotkają się z jego. – To prawdopodobnie uratowało moje zdrowie psychiczne. Przepraszam, ja... – Słowa zastygają w powietrzu. Harry wie, że Severus rozumie. Wysiłek, jaki włożył ostatniego roku w polowanie na horkruksy, zmienił wszystko łącznie z ich relacjami. – Kiedy Dumbledore... – Kolejny raz zaciąga się, potrząsając głową. – Nie rozumiałem. – Powraca do patrzenia w dal.

DJ ustawia wolny utwór i ludzie odchodzą od stolików, aby kołysać się na parkiecie teraz zamienionym ze sceny i oczyszczonym. Harry obserwuje, podnosząc swoją whisky do ust. Czuje się, jakby miał spłonąć, jeśli na niego spojrzy.

Severus patrzy na niego. – Zwyciężyłeś. Uwolniłeś nas.

Harry prycha szyderczo z pół uśmieszkiem, na wspomnienie jego roli. – Jesteś? Wolny?

– Tak jak powiedziałeś, żyję. – Severus popija drinka, patrząc na niego znad krawędzi kieliszka. – A ty, Harry?

Harry podnosi kieliszek w fałszywym toaście: – Żyję.

– Jesteś panem życia? – Wie, że nie chce znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie, proponuje zamiast tego: – Jesteś utalentowanym muzykiem. – Harry marszczy brwi w udawanym zdziwieniu.

Twarz Severusa jest poważna, gdy kontynuuje: – Chociaż uważam, za niespodziankę, że grasz tu, w sercu zniszczonej mugolskiej dzielnicy. – Zaciąga się dymem, obserwując czerwień żarzącą sie na końcu papierosa.

Harry posyła mu swój pierwszy prawdziwy uśmiech. – To mi doskonale pasuje. Nikt nie wie o mnie nic, poza tym co tutaj robię. Tylko ja, moja kapela i moja muzyka. – Popija drinka, oceniając jednocześnie człowieka siedzącego naprzeciwko niego. Jest dobrze ubrany; jego włosy są krótsze niż nosił je dwadzieścia lat temu. Docenia golf dopasowany do szczupłych ramion. Jest bardziej umięśniony, niż kiedy pracował jako nauczyciel.

– A ty, Severusie?

Severus zauważa, że te zielone oczy go śledzą. Czuje żar w tym spojrzeniu. Nadal pamięta dotyk jego palców na swojej skórze. Czuje przeciągły ból w klatce piersiowej na myśl o stracie, żałobie, jakby tamten czas nigdy nie minął. Odsuwa od siebie ból i popija drinka. Harry widzi mur kryjący się za czarnymi oczami.

– Teraz to jest moje życie, Potter.

– Zostałeś oczyszczony... mógłbyś... – pozwala słowom opaść. Chce prosić go aby wrócił. Jest pewien, że przy odrobinie wysiłku mógłby wieść wygodne życie w czarodziejskim świecie. Wie o tym, ale nie kontynuuje, ponieważ byłoby to torturą. Dla niego samego.

Przełyka żółć, która znajduje swoją drogę do przełyku, kiedy przyznaje się do swoich okropnych myśli. Nie może zdobyć się na podniesienie wzroku i skupia się na obserwowaniu serwetek, jest zaniepokojony. Długa smukła dłoń pojawia się w polu jego widzenia i obejmuje jego ręce. Wzdycha wewnętrznie i patrzy w górę. Ciemne oczy przeszywają go.

– Nie. Nie mógłbym.

– Przepraszam – mówi prawie szeptem, ale Severus słyszy i kiwa głową.

– To było... – nie wie, jakich słów powinien użyć. To zbyt długo? Za zimno? To było zbyt bolesne? Męczące? Trudne? Samotne?

Harry tylko kiwa głową. Wyrzuca papierosa i dopija drinka. Żołądek Severusa zawija się w supeł kiedy zauważa, że Harry ma zamiar odejść. Chce wziąć go za rękę i pociągnąć z powrotem w dół. Chce powiedzieć : "Jeszcze nie", ale nie robi tego. Po prostu patrzy.

Harry macha na kelnerkę i zamawia następną kolejkę. Patrzy na Severusa przepraszająco. Zapala kolejnego papierosa i oferuje ogień towarzyszowi. Snape pochyla się w kierunku dłoni Harry'ego, akceptując propozycję. Mają moment aby rozkoszować się tym tymczasowym zawieszeniem.

Cisza wypełnia przestrzeń wokół nich, jak rytm bicia perkusji z ich sercami. Oboje są bliscy wybuchu od niewypowiedzianych słów, ale wiedzą też, że nie ma już nic do powiedzenia.

Ich napoje zostają przyniesione. Severus trzyma szklankę w powietrzu i Harry styka się z nim swoją własną.

Harry przerywa ciszę. Zdecydowanie nie patrzy na Severusa, utkwiwszy wzrok w scenie na parkiecie z nienaturalnym zainteresowaniem.

– Mam rodzinę – przerywa i bierze oddech. – Trójkę dzieci, najmłodsze ma tylko miesiąc.

Słowa nie są niespodziewane, ale ostry ból, który im towarzyszy, zaskakuje ich. Obydwoje.

– Gratuluję.

– Mój średni syn ma na imię Albus Severus. – Spogląda na Severusa. – Nigdy nie zapomniałem.

– Być może powinieneś.

Sączą swoje drinki, paląc papierosy i obserwują ludzi dookoła nich. Każdy z nich ma swoją historię. Severus widzi, że Harry zwrócił wzrok w jego pole widzenia. Odwraca się, aby spotkać to zielone spojrzenie.

– Być może. – Obietnica jest w jego oczach i słowach. Tak samo jak Severus, nie potrafi zapomnieć.

Severus dopija resztkę swojego drinka i gasi papierosa z trochę większą siłą niż to konieczne. Wstaje i sięga po płaszcz. Ręka Harry'ego zatrzymuje go.

– Odprowadzę cię.

Jego umysł krzyczy aby odmówił, lecz jego serce bije nieco szybciej w oczekiwaniu. Wzrusza ramionami ubranymi w płaszcz i patrzy jak Harry zabiera swój z szatni. Idzie w stronę wyjścia a jego oczy biegną w kierunku mężczyzny idącego przed nim. Już nie chłopca.

Wychodzą w deszcz i Severus naciąga wyżej kołnierz, broniąc się przed nim. Wbija ręce w kieszenie, nie ufając im. Harry stoi przez nim, patrząc na niego tymi szmaragdowymi oczami. Czuje dreszcze na wspomnienie jak wiele razy stali tak w przeszłości.

Jego oczy nie są już dłużej ukryte za okularami. Był czas, gdy był jedynym, który mógł oglądać je, nie patrząc przez szkła. Kochał te okulary, ponieważ chroniły to, co było tylko jego. Te przejrzyste oczy. Błyszczące po leniwej nocy, kiedy kochali się, migoczące łobuzersko z niepohamowaną pasją, zawsze i tylko wtedy pod kołdrą w zaciszu jego łóżka. Przypomina sobie, że dłużej nie może rościć sobie praw do tych odkrytych oczu i wydaje się stosowne, że są teraz nieukryte przed światem. Jeśli ten widok nie może być tylko jego, czuje iskierkę zadowolenia, że nie będzie należał do nikogo innego.

Harry poprawia futerał na gitarę na jego plecach, obserwując emocje mieniące się w oczach Severusa. Chcąc dotrzeć do niego, przesuwa dłonią po jego policzku, czując zarost pod palcami. Chce go uspokoić. Chce być przez niego uspokajany. Ale nie ma już do tego prawa. Oddał to prawo, kiedy gonił go uciekającego z zamku. Pamięta poczucie zdrady. Zajęło mu lata, by zagoić rany po odkryciach we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

Nie uważa aby mógł odwrócić się od tego. Nie po tych wszystkich latach.

Harry obserwuje jak jego ręce sięgają po Severusa, chwytając klapy jego płaszcza. Przyciąga go bliżej i łączy swoje usta z jego. Są ciepłe. Są niepewne. Ulegają i pocałunek staje się gwałtowny. Jest w nim wina i jest przebaczenie, zdrada i lojalność. Harry przesuwa się bliżej i dociska swoje ciepłe ciało do mokrego płaszcza. Jest zdesperowany aby pokazać swoją potrzebę, swój smutek. Spotyka się z twardą potrzebą powrotu do niego.

Jego umysł toczy walkę, jest rozdarty między chęcią odejścia a wtulaniem się w te ramiona już na zawsze. Odpycha łagodnie Severusa. Usta zostają rozdzielone i jego wargi śledzą ich ciepło. Zatrzymuje się. Jego oddech jest ciężki, zastanawia się jak musi wyglądać w tych ostrożnych czarnych oczach.

– Masz rodzinę.

– Tak.

– Powiedz mi, jesteś... – Severus nie potrafi zmusić się do zadania pytania.

– Mam rodzinę. – Kiwa głową, akceptując jego decyzję. Spoglądając w te oczy, wie, że będą odzwierciedlać taki sam ból, jaki on czuje. Zauważa także pytanie.

– Ona jest dla mnie dobra.

– Żegnaj, Harry.

Gładzi jedną ręką policzek Harry'ego, chcąc zapamiętać ten moment. Wie, że to ta chwila będzie go prowadzić; jego osobisty talizman. Odwraca się i wchodzi w deszczowy mrok, kolejne spotkanie, kolejna szansa na zmianę w jego historii.

Nie patrzy wstecz.

Nie potrafi.

~FIN.

* Według legendy właśnie w tym roku dolnosaksońskie miasteczko Hameln w Niemczech opanowała plaga szczurów. Wynajęty przez mieszkańców szczurołap za pomocą muzyki płynącej z cudownego fletu wywabił gryzonie z miasta, które następnie utopiły się w rzece Wezerze. Kiedy po wykonanej pracy szczurołapowi odmówiono obiecanej zapłaty za pozbycie się nieproszonych zwierząt, ten w podobny sposób wyprowadził tym razem w nieznane wszystkie dzieci z Hameln.


End file.
